


A birthday ? Which birthday ?

by Namyari



Series: Birthday [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Luffy and Chopper and Usopp try to help, Mess in the kitchen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nami does not celebrate her birthday, Sanji makes a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: All she wanted was one night of calm and tranquility. Why couldn’t she have just that ?Or when it's Nami's birthday and she didn't tell anyone.





	A birthday ? Which birthday ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader.
> 
> I turned 25 this week and felt some birthday OS vibes so here it is.  
It's my first One Piece OS ever so I hope you'll like it. I had a good time writing it.  
Enjoy.  
N.

Nami huffed and groaned and pulled on a strand of hair, annoyed. All she wanted was one night of calm and tranquility. Why couldn’t she have just that ?

She could hear screams and yells and bangs and some glass crashing down. She winced when she almost spilled her ink on the half-finished map.

She stood up, determined to make her crewmates quiet, no matter how hard she would need to hit them. She carefully closed the door to her room and walked to the deck. On the way, she met Brook, who was intrigued by the noises too.

He didn’t have the time to finish his question before she slapped the book she still had in her hand on his head.

She realized the noises were coming from the kitchen and frowned. It was Sanji’s kingdom and no one was allowed to mess with it. She wondered who would be stupid enough to break anything in there. 

Her eyes wandered around the boat. Zoro was sleeping, despite the noise. She could hear some hammering, surely coming from Franky’s workshop. Robin, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were nowhere to be found.

She walked up the steps with Brook and opened the door. She pushed it open and, tentatively, glanced inside. It looked as if a bomb had exploded inside the canteen. The floor and table were white, covered in what she thought was flour, and she spotted an egg or two, broken on the floor and… Was it chocolate that was spread on the back of the chair ? She grimaced.

Behind the counter, Luffy and Chopper were fighting over a bag of sugar while Usopp was trying to mix something into a bowl and Sanji was looking desperate with tearful eyes. Robin was on a stool in a corner, looking at them with a grin and a closed book in her hands. She seemed to have avoided most of the floor but still had a white streak in her hair.

“What the Hell is going on in here ?” She asked as she pushed the door open a little more. She didn’t know if she really wanted to step inside.

Five pairs of eyes turned to her. Sanji almost burst into tears, Robin hid a chuckle behind her book and the other three looked panicked.

“Nami-swaaaaan !” Sanji choked, on some flour she was sure.

“Nami !” Luffy roared. “Why didn’t you tell us it’s your birthday !” He leaped above the table, landed in front of her and wrapped his arms around her twice. She froze. How did they know ? They couldn’t have guessed and she was sure she’d never said anything about it being today. She sneezed when she inhale some of the flour on his shoulder.

“We’re trying to bake you a cake.” He grinned.

Trying, huh ? She glanced at Sanji who was desperately trying to clean the mess they had made.

“It’s true, nami !” Chopper cried as he hopped on the table next to her and patted her arm with his small hooves. “Why didn’t you tell us ?” 

She freed one of her hands and patted his fluffy head.

“I don’t celebrate my birthday.” She said with a shrug. 

“How can you not celebrate it ? It’s such a good excuse for a party !” Luffy scoffed and let go of her.

“Don’t worry, Nami,” Usopp smiled, “we’ll make it a night you’ll remember !”

She cringed but smiled. She had always hated celebrating her birthday since Bell-Mère’s death and Arlong’s crew hadn’t cared for such trivialities anyway.

“Nami-san, can I see your” Brook couldn’t finish his sentence as Sanji kicked his jaw with a frown.

“Nami-swaaaan ! You should have told us ! I’m going to prepare your favourite dinner and cakes, lots of cakes !” Sanji almost crawled to her.

“They’re right, Nami. You should have told us.” Robin smiled at her. 

“I told you, I don’t celebrate my birthday.” She sighed.

“Well, now you do !” Luffy said, and she knew that when her captain made decisions he never went back on his words.

“Alright, alright, but I don’t want any gifts and I don’t want an over-the-top party.” She pushed Luffy away from her brushed the flour off of her top. “How do you even know it’s my birthday ?”

“Well… We received a message from the Denden Mushi, earlier this afternoon. Nojiko sent you a picture of Cocoyashi and the inhabitants. They were wishing you a happy birthday.” Sanji admitted. He gave her the picture he had kept in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Obviously, Nojiko would keep sending her messages. She received at least one each month since her sister had gotten a Denden Mushi with some money Nami had sent her. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of all her friends waving at the camera in the field of tangerine trees.

“Alright, alright. We’re celebrating my birthday. But” She paused and looked at them one by one, “we should reach the next island tomorrow morning and I want you all to be up and ready at A.M. top !” 

No one talked for a second and then, 

“YEAH ! PARTY !” Luffy was way too close to her ear and she hit him hard behind the head.

“Yes, yes, party.” She rubbed her face tiredly. “Sanji, do you need help with… al that ?” She gestured to the mess around them.

“There’s no way I’ll let you help me with cleaning their mess, Nami-swan !” He turned to Robin and before he said anything she stood up and walked to Nami.

“Come on, Nami, let’s get ready for tonight.” She linked their arms together and pulled her out of the kitchen.

When they finally reached their room, Nami still couldn’t believe she had accepter to have a birthday party. She hadn’t had one since her mother’s death.

Maybe it was time to turn the page and enjoy life with her crewmates. Her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope, you liked it. I love Nami but with how sad her childhood was I don't think her birthday is something she likes to celebrate. However, I doubt the crew would agree with that.  
I have a few One Piece OS in store that I'll publish one day.  
Thank you for your time.  
N.


End file.
